The True Stupid Stories Of
by MidnightStarryOwl
Summary: This is a bunch of stupid stories i made as a kid after finishing all the series. I read them over and decided to rename them all. THE TRUE STUPID STORIES OF... Because it is a bit dramatic and I think it makes my stories a bit more humorous


Hello Readers! This is the very FIRST fanfic i ever made so please Review, Review, Review! Of course, it has to be about BOOKS! LOL!

Well anyway. A TON OF the other fanfics out there don't really make any sense so... mine might end up sounding a bit weird to you. Since, i sorta have a different way of doing things.

Oh well! Have fun and enjoy the show.

That is, if you keep reading.

~MidnightStarryOwl

**THE TRUE STUPID STORIES OF….**

This story was written by me. If you think this story should not be published I know why, for I have read Percy Jackson (the whole series), Harry Potter, the Heroes of Olympus (whole series) and The Kane chronicles (whole series). I thought it would be funny to make up my very own story for all of them.

**TABLE OF STUPID STORIES:**

_The true stupid story of Percy Jackson - under the table of contents_

_The true stupid story of Harry Potter - under the true story of Percy Jackson_

_The true stupid story of the Heroes of Olympus - under the true story of Harry Potter_

_The true stupid story of the Kane chronicles - at the very bottom of this fanfic_

**THE TRUE STUPID SHORT STORY OF PERCY JACKSON:**

"Ow!" Percy said as Annabeth bumped into him.

"Sorry, I was just looking in the magazine guess what I found out?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" Percy replied.

"Zeus is coming for autographs!" Annabeth cried.

"Uh… is that important?" Percy asked.

"Duh, you know I'm a fan of Zeus!"

"And I thought you were smart" Percy said.

"Hey!"

"Just saying" Percy suddenly heard a loud crash come from outside.

"NEVER FEAR! ZEUS IS HERE! Free autographs by the way" Zeus called.

**THE TRUE STUPID SHORT STORY OF HARRY POTTER:**

"Oh, hey Ginny" Harry said as she made her way towards him.

"Hi Harry, I've thought about what our kids name should be like" Ginny said.

"Really, you have?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy about them" Ginny said, but Harry tackled her in a hug. Ginny smiled really big.

"It's going to be: James, Albus and Lily! You're parents' names and Dumbledores name!"

"That's great…" Harry said, but he was really just looking at Cho who was sitting at a bench, Harry slowly made his way towards her without Ginny noticing. Harry stared at Cho for a long time and when she turned to face him, he turned to face Ginny, who blushed and looked away. Finally Cho said:

"Um hi Harry"

"Oh hi Cho" Harry replied.

"Um why are you staring at me?"

"What?"

"Why were you staring at me? Or was it me daydreaming?"

"You daydream about me staring at you?" Cho blushed and said no more.

**THE TRUE STUPID SHORT STORY OF THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS:**

"Yeah, I know what I should do… should I get my AK- 47 out or the rocket launcher? Jason asked.

"Um… I think the rocket launcher" Piper replied.

"Okay… get ready"

BOOM! And a flash of yellow blinded Piper; when Piper heard Jason, she immediately got up and searched for him. Tears stung her eues as she thought about the pain she would be in if she found him dead. Finally she saw him, he was lying in a heap on the floor, and she ran to him. Jason opened his eyes, he looked around, and the monsters were gone.

"Cool! Let's do it again!"

**THE TRUE STUPID STORY OF THE KANE CHRONICLES:**

**Pt. 1**

"Ugh… Sadie!" Carter yelled from the library.

"Yes brother dear?" Sadie asked.

"Where did the ancient plate of _ (I COULDN'T FIND A GOOD NAME FOR IT SO JUST USE A RANDOM NAME YOU THINK OF. SORRY!) Go?"

"The…what?"

"The plate with the Pegasus's on them!" Carter said annoyingly.

"You mean the flying horses with wings?"

"Yes!" _When will my sister ever learn?_ Carter thought.

"Oh… um… I think I used it for dinner last night when you told me to get 'a plate' and I asked 'which plate?' and you said 'any' I picked that one"

"Oh my goodness, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

**Pt. 2**

"Uh… Hi Sadie" Walt said as he stepped into her room.

"Hi Anubis-Walt, I mean Walt or Anubis or Walt or Carter!" Sadie said.

"Hi! You called for me?" Carter said rushing in with a strange smell of frozen turkey.

"Wait that was a accident, um… you may leave"

"An accident? I was feeding Freak!" Carter shouted and he stomped out of the room.

"Eh… it explains the frozen turkey smell" Sadie said.

**CREDICTS:**

_MidnightStarryOwl- author_

_MidnightStarryOwl- editor_

_EVERYONE- for reading it J_


End file.
